


Heated situations

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: PJ and Error's daycare [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Groping, Hot, Hot Weather, Hugs, Innocence, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Past Abuse, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Kissing, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shyness, Sign Language, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, accidental teasing, compliments, mental scars, nuzzling, shy error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: It's an extremely hot summer day and Error is really affected by the heat. His clothes are really revealing and he unknowingly teases PJ all day.





	Heated situations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab between me (xXUndertale_loverXx) and SkylerSkyhigh done in roleplay style.  
> PJ - me  
> Error - Skyler

PJ flushed slightly as he caught sight of Error. He was walking around the house with nothing but track shorts and a tank top that was a dark blue that faded into black at the bottom. It was unbearably hot and Error had been wearing those clothes since breakfast. It was afternoon and PJ would be lying if he said he wasn't affected.

The worst thing was that Error didn't even seem to be aware of what he was doing to PJ.

"Error?" PJ asked, his face flushed a bit.

 

Error panted slightly and wiped the sweat off his brow as he groaned silently in frustration. Today was a very, very hot day. At least he'd found a shirt that covered less so that he could cool off. But it was still terribly hot. Stars it was these days that he missed Snowdin.

He looked at PJ with a tilted skull when he was called, signing at his mate. "Yes?"

 

"Could you please come here?" PJ asked, fighting hard to keep his voice from cracking. He signed the words simultaneously, a habit that he still had after all that time. He was feeling hot too. Just from looking at Error.

 

Error looked at PJ confused and curious. Maybe he wanted to cuddle? Usually Error initiated those but hey, he wouldn't complain.

"Okay?" he signed and walked over to PJ, standing in front of the other and looking at him with wide curious eyes.

 

PJ flushed slightly. Error was too cute and innocent for his own good.. He took his mate's hands and pulled him next to him onto the couch. He scooted closer to him and kissed him gently.

 

Error's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden kiss but he tentatively kissed back, still inexperienced even after all this time together with PJ.

He pulled away after a bit, panting softly and signed. "PJ?"

 

PJ hummed happily when Error kissed back, a bit sad when the other pulled back. He flushed slightly.

"Sorry. You just look so hot." PJ complimented his mate, smiling as he pecked a kiss to his cheek bone.

 

Error flushed yellow at the praise and shyly looked down, raising his hands to sign. "I look hot? Isn't that the temperature of today? Which is scalding?"

PJ laughed.

"It is very hot. But you look astonishing in that outfit." PJ explained, giving his cheek bone a small kiss.

 

Error smiled at the kiss and praise, though he was confused why PJ said that. He was just wearing a thinner shirt that exposed more bones. More scars. Shouldn't he be disgusted?

"T Thank you." he signed shakily as he smiled up shyly at PJ.

 

PJ just about melted when Error smiled. And he was so cute too. He nuzzled his mate's cheek bone gently, hugging him.

He moved his skull a bit to kiss Error again, closing his eye sockets.

 

Error smiled at the affectionate nuzzle and hug, humming silently into the kiss. He wrapped his legs around PJ's hips to bring himself closer to the other. He could almost feel PJ's Soul beating through his shirt.

 

PJ jolted slightly as Error's pelvis brushed against his own and gently prodded his mate's teeth with his tongue.

 

Error felt confused at the tongue but opened his mouth to let it enter. He moaned silently at the feeling and hugged PJ, closing his eyes in bliss.

 

PJ gently caressed the back of Error's skull, pulling him closer as his tongue eagerly explored his mouth.

"Mmn..." He made a pleased sound, curling his tongue around one of Error's.

 

Error's eyes lidded in pleasure and he arched into PJ. The touch was making his head swim in pleasure and he could barely think.

 

PJ gasped in satisfaction and ground against Error slightly, licking the inside of his teeth.

 

Error let out more silent noises as he hugged PJ. His body practically begging for more from his mate.

 

PJ wrapped his tongue around one of Error's and drew it into his mouth, suckling on it gently as he pressed closer.

 

Error shivered in pleasure as his tongue was played with. Stars they were barely doing anything and he was already turned on. A swirl of blue began pooling at his pelvis, ready to form from his arousal.

 

PJ flushed as his cock materialised. He had already been aroused before. Now had only served to increase that. He ground his dick against Error gently, moaning quietly.

 

Error let out a silent sigh of pleasure at the feeling and looked up at PJ, arousal clear on his face. "Take me." he signed.

 

PJ panted heavily and nuzzled Error's cheek bone, sliding a hand under his mate's track shorts, stroking his pelvis.

 

Error bucked his hips into the touch and moaned silently, his face contorted in immense pleasure. PJ's touch on his sensitive pelvis had him twitching as sharp bolts of pleasure shot up his spine. The mass of blue began forming into something but still lacked any solid shape, unsure of what to form.

 

PJ groaned quietly and pressed two fingers into the magic, molding it around them. He hugged Error closer, grounding against him as he took his mouth in a kiss again.

 

Error bit his tongue at the feeling and bucked his hips, the magic snapping into a tight wet pussy. Error kissed back just as hard and grounded his hips down. This felt so good. He didn't want to-

SLAM

"Hey Error!" Ink called after bursting inside. "I gotta ask ya-!"

 

PJ smiled and teased Error's lips, slipping his tongue into his mate's mouth again as he rutted against him.

His eye sockets flew open when he heard a loud slam and he looked over at the door, his eye lights small pinpricks.

 

Error jolted up looking at Ink wide eyed with a bright yellow blush on his face.

Ink jumped at the scene in front of him. His face blushed a spectra of colours as his mind short circuited.

"Uh......" he said dumbly. Then he blinked and he grinned. "Having a good time?"

 

PJ leaned back a bit, panting slightly.

"We were..." PJ replied, his cheek bones glowing brightly. He slowly got his hand out of Error's shorts, brushing his soft lips accidentally.

 

Error covered his mouth to stop a moan that wanted to escape- momentarily forgetting his silence. He shivered as his cunt throbbed and ached with the phantom touches of PJ's fingers.

Ink winked. "No it's cool. Clearly you all were having fun! I'm gonna leave you to it!"

Ink winked at them and grabbed the door and began to close it, looking at Error just before it closed. "We'll talk later. Wear protection!"

 

PJ pulled Error closer protectively, glaring at Ink with a bright blush. Why couldn't he just leave?!!

He sighed when Ink was finally gone, giving Error's flushed cheek bone a small kiss.

"Still feeling up to it or did his face turn you off?" He murmured softly.

 

Error covered his face with his hands and screamed internally, his face bright yellow.

His shoulders began shaking with laughter through his embarrassment. But he still refused to remove his hands.

 

PJ chuckled softly and pulled his mate closer, resting his forehead on Error's.

"I love your smile." He murmured, kissing his mate's hands which were still covering his face.

 

Error smiled at the praise and slowly removed his hands from his face to stare at PJ. He leaned up to kiss his lips and pulled away, signing shyly.

"Do you... want to do it?" he asked with a growing blush.

 

PJ hummed happily when he received a kiss. He smiled.

"Of course I want to." PJ replied, signing at the same time. He kissed Error deeply, happy that they were still going to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you liked it! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
